realization
by kyozmine
Summary: it started out as a normal day in the park, Saki reading every ones waves, Kyo and Arisa Fighting, Tohru trying to stop them, but one jogger pushes Arisa to a possibility that may change her love life... Kyouo
1. Chapter 1

_A/n Hey! I love this couple! -tear tear-

* * *

_It was a sunny afternoon, and Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Arisa, and Saki were going to have a picnic in a park nearby the Hanajima residence. "Hey! Tohru! Over here!" Arisa yelled as the three approached Saki and herself. 

"Uo-chan! I packed a huge lunch!" Tohru shouted, running over to them. Five minutes later, Saki was sitting under a tree with her book, mostly paying attention only to the differing waves, Yuki was sleeping under the same tree, at the opposite side, Kyo and Arisa had each other's shirt collars, literally butting heads, and Tohru was running around panicking and trying to get them to stop fighting.

"You don't even know how to spell revolution!" –Arisa

"At least I don't have a crush on a stupid, obedient bird!" –Kyo

"You couldn't climb a tree even if you wanted to!" –Arisa

"Oh, and I'm sure you could eat a whole pizza!" –Kyo

"Take it back!" -Arisa

"No!" –Kyo as you can probably tell, they couldn't really hear each other over Tohru's fussing.

_'God! I hate this guy!'  
'God, I hate this Yankee!'_ Kyo and Arisa thought at thesame time.

As their heads were against each other's, a man jogging ran into Arisa, pushing her to the ground, as well as her mouth into Kyo's. They were both to stunned too do anything, and both their toungs' were in each other's mouth, for a minute, Arisa closed her eyes, and licked the inside of his mouth, but then realized where she was, and stood up, blushing.  
Seeing the other's standing there, Arisa spat out in either false, or real disgust.

For Kyo on the other hand, as soon as she got off of him, started gagging.

"Aw gross!" Kyo gagged.

"Yeah, Hana, can we head to your house? You have tooth paste and mouthwash, right?" Arisa stuttered, covering her mouth.

"Ok. My parents won't be home until late anyway." Saki replyed. "We even have extra toothbrushes that you two can use." She continued.

Once they got there, Arisa ran to the nearest bathroom, while Saki lead Kyo to another one. Arisa closed the door behind her and looked herself in the mirror.  
_'Man, girl! What's gotten into you? There is no way I like Orange-top! No chance. Dose that even count as a kiss? If it does, it was my first. … That bastard stole my first kiss! The nerve! Man! He did taste good though… no, nonono… I did not just think that. Ok, I'm going to wash my mouth out now, and pass all off as a mental hiccup.' _Arisa unwrapped the brand new tooth brush and squeezed some tooth paste onto it. She pulled the toothbrush close to her face, but pulled it back and washed it off.  
_'Even though I don't like him, I have to admit, he dose taste good.'_

_() () 0 0 O O o o  
_

'Ew… Uotani germs…' Kyo thought, using nearly the whole tube of toothpaste. Tohru knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Kyo-kun? Are you almost done? Uo-chan's already down here!"

"Kay!" Kyo said, finishing off the last off the tooth paste.

"So who's up for something else?" Tohru exlaimed perkily.

"accually, I'm pretty tiered." Arisa lied. She had a lot to think about.

"Ooh! How about we go to the pool!" Tohru suggested.

"I'll pass." Kyo interjected.

"Maybe later, they don't even open for another two and a half hours." Yuki replied, joining the conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was that early!"

"Let's just relax for a few hours, and see how we feel then." Arisa insighted.

"I guess we'll just go home and see you later?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. We'll pick you up in two hours." Saki smiled.

"Yeah, so don't bother coming here!" Arisa briefly made eye contact with Kyo, then blushed, despite trying with every fiber in her body not to. Kyo just looked at her as if she was some kind of snot monster from under Yuki's bed.

* * *

_A/n Yay! ch 1 down, only Akito knows how many to go! please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo decided that no matter what, he was not going with them. It wasn't just the fact that the pool would probably be crowded, and he might run into someone, some girl there and transform, and it wasn't only the fact that he hated water, but he mostly decided to stay at the house because some how, seeing Tohru's two friends in swim suits, just didn't appeal to him. After only thirty minutes of nothing ness since they got home, Kyo decided to practice his punches out in the woods to pass the time.  
He brought out a radio to put on some music. 

**-a few hours later-**

"I wonder who will come…" Saki

"Yeah, I'm thinking, Tohru will come, and she'll probably find a way to drag the prince and maybe orange-top with… I don't know." Arisa shrugged. She stopped suddenly.  
_'Is that music?'_ She thought.  
"Hey, you go get whoever's coming, I'm going to check something out." Saki just shrugged, and kept walking while Arisa left to investigate.

She pushed through some of the bushes, but stopped behind one, as she saw Kyo with no shirt on, working out, and singing to the Bon Jovi CD he had on.  
_'Erk! Here I go again! I. Do not. Like. Him! That's final! I really suck at lying, don't I?' she sighed.'Ok, maybe I like him a little bit, I mean, he does have nice abs… no! This is only a passing faze!'_

"I never figured you as a Bon Jovi fan, Orange-top." Arisa smiled, pushing past the bushes.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Kyo blushed.

"aw, me and Hana just came to pick you all up; so, are you coming? I mean, it looks like you could use a cool-off." She smirked, gesturing to his sweating body.

"No. no way." Kyo turned off the music and put his shirt on. In a way, Arisa was some-what disappointed…

"What, you can't swim?" She Smirked again.

"No! I can swim!" Kyo defended, blushing.

"Oh, so you're just afraid." Arisa decided she was enjoying this waaaaay too much.  
_'but he's just so damn cute when he's like this!'_ at this point, Arisa had completely given in to the notion that she liked him, and had for some time.

"What did you say you damn Yankee?" Kyo said gripping her shirt collar.

"I said, you're just scared." Arisa grabbed his collar too, and their heads butted again. And, of course, a crow flew by Kyo, pushing him on top of Arisa, making him kiss Arisa, for the second time.  
Kyo pulled away quickly. Arisa stayed on the ground for a minute. Kyo rolled his eyes and held out his hand to help her up. Arisa took it, and she was soon on her feet.

"We should probably go if we want to catch the others." Kyo mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're not going to wash your mouth out?" Arisa poked Kyo suspiciously.

"Truthfully, Shigure used the last of the tooth past when he woke up this afternoon, so I really couldn't even if I wanted to." Kyo shrugged and started walking back.

"Even if you wanted to?" Arisa looked up at him expectantly.

"Ew, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Kyo blushed and stumbled backwards.

"Why am I an 'Ew no', why can't I just be a no?" She glared at him.

"uhh…."

* * *

_Poor Kyo! Such an awkward position! Lol!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry it's been forever, my internet was down… _-o-U

* * *

"I'm just kidding!" Arisa stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You're evil." Kyo said, poking Arisa.

"I know!" Arisa laughed.  
"Now let's go, we don't want to kiss the others. … Miss! I meant miss!" Arisa blushed and turned away from Kyo, who just laughed.

"Still thinking about it I see?" Kyo teased.

"Well what do you expect? I just got kissed twice in two days by a guy I despise." She lied. … About the despising…

"To be fair, you kissed me the first time." Kyo grinned as he started walking.

"Ok, then we're even." Arisa laughed and run ahead of Kyo.  
"Race ya back!"

"You're on you Damn Yankee!"

* * *

"Yuki said he'd meet us there, since he has some student council stuff to take care of, I just wish we could have found Kyo…" Tohru trailed off.

"He'll show up." Saki smiled.

"Ha! I'm winning!"

"No way! I'm totally beating you!"

"Here they come now." Saki turned to the woods. Kyo, followed closely by Arisa, stumbled out.

"Who won?" Arisa panted.

"Uh, it was close, but I'd have to say Kyo." Tohru said thoughtfully.

"DAMN-IT!"

"Ha! I told you I was winning!" Kyo gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's get going. Where's the Prince?" Arisa asked pointedly.

"Oh, he said he'll meet us there!" Tohru smiled.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road!"

Once they got there, Tohru and Saki went straight in the water, while Kyo and Arisa stayed on the lawn chairs.

"You're not going in the water?" Kyo asked Arisa.

"Hm, not right away, maybe in a little bit. You?"

"Oh, uh, no." Kyo turned away from her.  
_'God Damn-it! Why do I feel this way?'_

"So you can't swim?" Arisa smiled a waiting his reply.

"Of coarse I can!" Kyo yelled, his imaginary cat ears bent back. Arisa just chuckled slightly.  
"Hey, uh, how did you feel when we ... you know… kissed?" Kyo mumbled, using his hands to try to express what he was saying.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Arisa turned to him.

"N… never mind."

"If you got something to say orange top, just say it." Arisa said in a calm, almost seductive voice.

"W… what?"

"I said if you need to say something, say it." Arisa said in a more harsh tone.

"Oh."  
_'Damn it! Stop thinking like that! No one can love the cat, even if they could, it would only lead to pain.' _Kyo looked up in the sky and sighed.

"Are… are you ok? You seem a little out of it…" Arisa stood up and sat down on the same chair as Kyo to feel his forehead.

"Uh yeah, I just got a lot on my mind." Kyo's voice was barely a whisper, as he swatted her hand away.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, we just had a lot of… did I miss something?" Yuki asked, gesturing to Arisa, sitting, almost on Kyo's lap. As soon as he said that, they both jumped apart, trying to explain themselves."Heh, relax, you obviously both like each other, so what's the problem?" Yuki chuckled.

"WE DO NOT YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled jumping up from the new chair he had settled in.

"Hm… I've always wondered why Kyo calls Yuki a rat, and Yuki calls Kyo a cat…" Saki pointed out.

"Heh, yeah, me too, but Kyo, you can chill, after all, we have kissed twice all ready!" it was taking every fiber in Arisa's body to say that with a strait face, and she was still failing.

"What? When did this happen?" Yuki asked, also teasing Kyo.

"In the woods! Just earlier!" Arisa smiled.

"How romantic!" Tohru exclaimed oblivious as usual.

"Yeah, it really was!" Arisa teased, sitting on the same chair as Kyo again. She started to put her arm around his shoulders…

"Nonono!" Both Yuki and Tohru yelled, trying to get her to stop, but it was too late.

"POOF!"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N sorry it's been a milion years plus two everyone!! here's the next update!!_

**last time:**

**"Nonono!" Both Yuki and Tohru yelled, trying to get her to stop, but it was too late.**

**"POOF!"**

** now, the continuation...**

Yuki rushed over and grabbed the orange kitty. and jumped over the fence to run into the woods.

"Wha--- What just happened?" Arisa asked now sitting completely on the chair. Tohru looked shockingly at her, then ran after Yuki.

"What the HELL HAPPENED!?" Arisa yelled. Saki glanced at her and they both darted out.

"Hey! You owe me an explanation!" Arisa huffed when she reached the clearing Yuki and Tohru had run to.

"Eh! Uo-chan!" Tohru exclaimed after trying to calm Kyo down.

"This is bad." Yuki sighed.

"I don't think any one saw it, though." Saki said coolly, as if she was in on it this whole time.

"YOU'RE IN ON THIS TOO!? Seriously, what happened? where's Kyo?" Arisa glanced over to the irked orange kitty.

"ah... Orange... top...?" Kyo turned to look at her.

_'it's over! And it had barely started!' _Kyo thought, turning away again.

"How did this... ok. back to my original question. What. The hell. Just. Happened!?" Arisa turned to Yuki.

"Our family is cursed." Yuki started reluctantly.

"Any time we're hugged by the opposite sex, or experience too much strain on our bodies, we'll turn into the twelve animals of the zodiac. and the cat." He finished, gesturing to Kyo.

"so, you're..."

"I understand. when you call Kyo a cat, you aren't just referring to his gullibility from the old stories, you literally mean he's a cat. I knew his waves seemed almost... cat-like..." Saki said, smiling slightly.

"I don't believe you." Arisa concluded.

"But I will." She ran over and hugged Yuki.

"ah!" Yuki staggered down as he poofed.

"Hmm... I guess you were telling the truth." She poked the silver rat.

"so anyways, who's up for some food, since we've pretty much ruled out going back to the pool." Arisa stood up and pulled her arms behind her head.

"huh? you're not surprised?" Kyo asked, turning around.

"Of coarse I'm surprised, Kyon-kyon, but I've seen proof that you're not lying. so lets move past it."

"Don't call me Kyon-kyon!

"Besides, if this was a dream or something than I could do whatever I want. And right now, I want ramen. Your treat orange-top!" she yelled behind her as she started to walk away.

"What!? No way you Damn Yankee!" Kyo yelled back.

'She just blew off the curse as nothing. Maybe, just maybe this could work.' Kyo thought, running to start a new fight with Arisa, the object of his affection.

_A/N so? what'ya think? leave me a review and please tell me any grammatical mistakes I may have made :P_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Here's the new update!! Hope you like it! And for those who choose to review, special brownies, just for you!! oh! by the way, in the last chapter kyo was a kitty for the whole ending part, in case there were any questions on that.  
_

"Damn Yankee!"

"Damn cat!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Kyon-kyon!"

"Don't call me that either!"

"That went over much better than it could of." Yuki observed.

"yes." Tohru responded.

--------------

"one spicy beef please!" Arisa asked the lady at the counter.

"ok, just one sec!"

"hey, you getting anything orange top, now that you have your cloths on?" Arisa smiled.

"I don't have any money for the hundredth time." Kyo sulked.

"I could pay. in fact, I'll pay for you guys too!" Arisa looked over to her right to see Yuki Saki and Tohru.

"Oh! no! I couldn't possibly let you pay for me, Uo-chan!!" Tohru started.

"Oh please! it'd be my way of ... thanking you for letting me know about your ... secret." Arisa laughed.

"mm... miss Uotani, by the way, you know you can never tell anyone of what you saw, right?" Yuki asked tentatively.

"Yeah, of coarse! that's why they call it a secret, princey!" Arisa smiled as her soup was served.

---------------------

"Ah! I'm so full!" Arisa stretched her arms behind her head on their way back to their houses.

"Hmph." Kyo grunted.

"I would have bought you some, Orange top, but no. you were just too stubborn." Arisa playfully swatted him.

_'oh, Crap! was that too flirty? is he going to think I'm some sort of obsessed fangirl now?'_

"Yeah, but if you had bout me that dinner, then I'd owe you one." Kyo smiled slightly and walked ahead.

"ah..." Arisa stopped to blush, mulling over what he had just implied.

"Unless I don't need to owe you for one." Kyo turned around to stuck his tong out playfully at her.

_'dose he... does he know?'_ Arisa shook her head and ran to catch up to him.

"how romantic." Saki smiled at them.

"eh!? romantic!?" Tohru asked.

_A/N nope! Not over yet :P so tell me what you think, and drop a review on by!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Hey everybody! here's a speacail treat: two chapters in one night!! Hope y'all enjoy it!!_

* * *

"well, here's were we go our separate ways." Arisa yawned .

"yes. perhaps we shall see you later?" Saki asked, walking up to where Arisa was standing.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow!" Tohru smiled at them.

"See ya orange top!" Arisa didn't turn around to say that.

"You're blushing." Saki told her as they parted from Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

"eh? no, I'm just hot is all!" Arisa lied, waving her hands to prove it.

"I see. and Kyo has nothing to do with that?" She smiled.

"ah!--- hmm. ok. I trust you. I... I think I..." she blushed even more.

"I see. You know your in love, but you're afraid that he will not feel the same?" Saki asked, encouraging her friend to tell her.

"Well, maybe, he might have been flirting earlier, but I'm not sure. I would think he'd be the kind of guy who'd be more awkward with women." Arisa pondered.

* * *

"You and miss Uotani seem to be doing well." Yuki teased. 

"eh? What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked, calming down now that it was just the three of them again.

"Hm. Stupid cat."

"What did you say you damn rat!? you want to-"

"I don't believe you can't see it in the way you two talk." Yuki walked ahead a ways, while Kyo just stopped.

"Yeah!? And what's that supposed to mean!?"

* * *

"Shigure-san! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! breakfast's ready!" Tohru yelled over to the various people in the house hold the next morning. 

everyone came down to the table and began to eat.

"Oh Tohru! Your cooking skills never seize to amaze me!" Shigure shrieked.

"Thank-you, Shigure-san! I used a new recipe today, do you like it?" Tohru asked smiling.

"Oh! it's heavenly!" He praised in between bites.

"Yes, this is quite delicious, miss Honda." Yuki smiled.

"Hmph." Kyo grunted, not really eating anything.

_'what did that damn rat mean anyways?' _just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! I'll get it! just let me-"

"Don't bother, I'll get it." Kyo sighed, interrupting Tohru. he stood up and slid the door open to revile Arisa slouching against the door with Saki standing just behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo asked, his imaginary cat ears bending back again.

"We woke up too early and didn't feel like waiting at the usual meeting spot." Arisa shrugged.

"Oh! Hana-chan, Uo-chan, I didn't realize that you were going to join us for breakfast! I'll go make something up for you!" Tohru stood up and headed to the Kitchen.

"Oh, thanks Tohru! you're the best!" Arisa smiled.

"so you going to invite us in, or do we have to stand out here all morning?" she asked Kyo.

"Hm? oh, sure." Kyo replied quietly.

"Huh? what's up with you, Orange-Top? You seem a little..." she trailed off.

"I'm just tired is all!" He yelled.

"right." Arisa smiled.  
_"Man, he's cute! dang, I really do sound like one of those obsessed fangirls...'_

"Here's your breakfast, Uo-chan, Hana-chan!"

"Thanks, Tohru!" Arisa and Saki sat down in two empty seats. Kyo then hesitantly sat down where he had been sitting earlier. ... which happened to be right next to Arisa.

_'Oh, great. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since our second "kiss" and when I finally get a break she sits down right next to me!'_ Kyo thought, now fitting as much food in his mouth as he could to avoid conversation.

* * *

"Heh, sorry for dropping in so early, then having you feed us!" Arisa smiled at Tohru as they headed for school. 

"You better be sorry, it's really rude to drop by so unexpected." Kyo blurted out, wishing for things to be normal between him and Arisa again.

"What did you say!?" Arisa yelled, starting up another fight.

"You heard me!"

"Oh, you're asking for it!" They had both stopped walking, but the others just kept walking without them.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to hold back just because things are different now!"

"Whose asking you to!?"

"That's it!" Once again, they ended up grabbing each other's collars and heads butting. And guess what happened next. some biker flew past them, pushing Kyo on top of Arisa again. and their mouths to intertwine. again.

Kyo pulled up almost immediately. almost.

"We got to stop doing that." Kyo said sheepishly.

"I don't know. besides. I owe you one now." Arisa smiled, getting up, then as Kyo stood there stunned, she ran to meet up with the others.

_'wait, did he say things are different now?'_

* * *

_A/N so??? How was it??? Good??? Gosh awful??? please review and tell me all you want!!! anything from a little "I liked it..." to a big "OMG!!!! OMG!!!! THIS IS SO FRICK'N AMAZETING!!!! OH EM GEEE!!!!! I MEAN I WOULD PAY YOU TO HERE A STORY THIS GOOD!!!" Oh, no, I don't take money. "NO! PLEASE LET ME GIVE YOU MY MONEY!! HERE!!" Oh, well if you really insist... "I DO!!!! ZOH MY GOSH!!!!" ... ok. maybe not that... but please do review! XD _


End file.
